Skalamander
Skalamander is a lizard E.V.O. who is one of Van Kleiss' loyal henchmen and a member of The Pack. It is unknown whether Skalamander was a human or animal before he became an E.V.O. History The Day That Everything Changed Along with Breach and Biowulf, Skalamander watched Rex battle the Multi-headed E.V.O. After Rex ran from the Providence Headquarters, Skalamander was the first to attack by launching some of his crystal spikes when Agent Six and the Providence Agents came to retrieve Rex and Bobo Haha. Skalamander claimed to be on Rex's side, but once Breach opened a portal back to Abysus, he knocked Rex, Noah, and Bobo through it. When the Pack took Bobo and Noah to the gardens at Van Kleiss' request, Skalamander attacked when Noah realized that the "statues" weren't actually statues, but petrified E.V.O.s. He was incapacitated when Bobo crashed Biowulf into him. After Rex escaped from Van Kleiss, Skalamander along with the rest of the Pack dropped through another of Breach's portals to stop them. However, Skalamander was defeated by a barrage of lasers from Bobo Haha's laser pistols. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Frostbite Skalamander was later sent with Biowulf to the Paradise base, both riding mammoth-like E.V.O.s, on what was supposed to be a routine outing to collect Van Kleiss's nanites illegally bought from the traitor, Weaver; however, they were buried in an avalanche by Rex. Later, after a brief struggle between the two Pack members and the present loyal Providence members, and after Weaver accidentally absorbed the nanites he had sold to Van Kleiss, they left the base because both the merchandise was left unavailable and presumably to inform Van Kleiss of the lost stream of active nanites. 1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack Later the Pack, including Skalamander, joined Van Kleiss during his "diplomatic" trip to New York City. Like Biowulf, Skalamander made an attempt at formal wear during the party, but since no suit in the world could fit either of them they were limited to bow ties. After Van Kleiss's defeat in New York City, the Pack left on the Whale Blimp through one of Breach's portals. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Dark Passage Biowulf and Skalamander would later join Van Kleiss during his trip to Gabriel Rylander's base in the Amazon; however, he did not play any major role and was presumably rescued by Breach along with Biowulf before the base exploded, but after Providence left the area. 1.09, "Dark Passage" What Lies Beneath Later, during Abysus's destabilization, Skalamander assisted the other Pack members in rescuing Rex, Agent Six, and Dr. Holiday from an unstable E.V.O. He later expressed great distress over the nearly resurrected Van Kleiss fading away. He was later nearly drowned in the nanite fluid, inadvertently rescued by Rex, and escaped capture presumably through one of Breach's portals. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Payback The Pack, again including Skalamander, later participated in an attack on Providence headquarters. When the Keep was rammed into the building, Van Kleiss immediately assigned Skalamander to capture Dr. Holiday. He chased her through the labs, the Petting Zoo, and finally cornered her at the Hold; however, what he wasn't expecting was the wrath of Dr. Holiday's sister. 1.21, "Payback" Rampage Skalamander later appeared to assist the rest of the Pack and Van Kleiss in stealing an energy core from Providence Headquarters. He was either broken out of prison by Breach or simply was never captured. 2.01, "Rampage" Physical Appearance Skalamander has scaly green skin, a stubby right arm, and a massive left arm that has a multitude of blue-green crystal formations. He has a typical reptilian head that stands completely vertical and he always has saliva around his mouth. His pupil-free eyes are dark yellow and he has six crystal spikes jutting from his left shoulder/upper back region. His four legs are stubby with three toes each and he has a rather thick tail. Personality So far, little is known about his personality. He appears to be strong and have great defense among the Pack but not the most intelligent. Like Biowulf, Skalamander is also shown to be very loyal to Van Kleiss. Relationships Biowulf He seems to be good friends and very cooperative with Biowulf. Of all the missions they go on, they usually are always working together. Van Kleiss On numerous occasions, Skalamander has demonstrated undying and unquestionable loyalty to Van Kleiss, and expressed anguish when his half-revived form faded away. In "Dark Passage", he protected Van Kleiss in their battle with Providence. In this episode he seemed to act as Van Kleiss's body guard. Powers and Abilities Skalamander's body produces a crystal-like material at all times. The crystals physically growing out of his right arm appear to be a club of crystals. He is capable of projecting barrages of these crystals at his opponents. The crystals are incredibly hard and dense, making it possible for them to break through and impale most objects. He can grow them to a point were they can be used as a giant shield. The crystal-club is also a great usage for blunt forces, being able to slam objects down and do serious damage. Appearance Trivia *His head seems to resemble a komodo dragon's head. *Despite being reptilian, he has shown that he is able to survive cold temperatures without protection. This might suggest he was originally human or perhaps is simply warm blooded. References Category:The Pack Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters Category:Animal E.V.O.s